


First Blood

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Backstory, Bigotry, Drabble, Gen, Racism, Revenge, Veterans, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is totally a nod to the first Rambo movie, which, along with Tom Waits's Hell Broke Luce that kept popping up on my mp3 player, is what put this in my head.  I hope it is the sort of thing you were looking for!</p><p>Thanks to Nary and Kitty for looking this over for me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



After 'Nam, he found he just didn't have it in him to treat a lady right. You could do things do a gook whore, and your squad would slap you on the back and call you a fucking hero. They'd call you a hero for a lot of things, in 'Nam.

He left Sally, figuring he could just go somewhere where no one knew him. Only maybe they didn't know him, but they thought they knew his 'type' - the fucking pigs were always there to run him out of town. Next time, he'd give them something to get upset about.


End file.
